1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to story books and voice recording devices and more particularly to a combination story book and voice recording device.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Kondo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,741 describes a card or postal media which comprises a storage member to retain audio information picked up by a microphone, a sound generating member including a speaker, a mode selection signal producing member to allow either record or playback to be selected, a controller performing record or playback according to the mode selection signal from the mode selection signal producing member; converting the audio signal from the microphone from analog to digital and storing it in the storage member when the record mode is selected; retrieving stored information from the storage member, converting it from digital to analog, and outputting the analog signal to the sound generating member when the playback mode is selected, and a card board on which the microphone, speaker, and the other members are mounted.
DeSmet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,974 describes an interactive talking book and audio player assembly, the back cover of the book having an ROM module attached to its end margin in which is stored digitally recorded spoken texts corresponding to texts printed on pages of the book. Printed on the end margin of each book page that carries a printed text is a page-identifying binary bar code formed by reflective and non-reflective elements. Associated with the book is an audio player having a base inlet adapted to receive the end margin of the back cover and to bring the terminals of the ROM module into engagement with inlet contacts connecting the module to a speech unit for converting the digitally-recorded texts into audio signals which are amplified and reproduced. When the pages of the book are turned, they overlie the base inlet of the player, the bar code on the open page being then exposed to ambient light. The code elements in the code which are reflective direct the light toward an array of light sensors mounted above the inlet and those which are non-reflective do not, to produce binary signals indentifying the open page. The page-identifying signals are applied to a sensor interface and are transferred thereby to the speech unit which then acts to read-out from the ROM module the spoken text corresponding to the printed text on the open page whereby the reader of this text hears what he is reading.
Cummings, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,092 describes a talking book including a power source, switches, voice chips and speaker, all of which are mounted within the book and act together to “read” the words written on pages of the book. The switches are pressure-sensitive types, and marked areas on the pages are pressed in order to activate the switches and the chips in order to produce words or other sounds.
McClanahan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,190 describes a talking book with a plurality of pages each having a switch operable from opposite sides of the page, with all of the audio components located other than on the page, e.g., in the binding. A switch may also be provided in the binding for a selective audio presentation without opening the book, and illumination means may be provided within the pages in addition to the audio.
Manico et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,544 describes an interactive talking book and audio player assembly, the back cover of the book having an ROM module attached to its end margin in which is stored digitally recorded spoken texts corresponding to texts printed on pages of the book. Printed on the end margin of each book page that carries a printed text is a page-identifying binary bar code formed by reflective and non-reflective elements. Associated with the book is an audio player having a base inlet adapted to receive the end margin of the back cover and to bring the terminals of the ROM module into engagement with inlet contacts connecting the module to a speech unit for converting the digitally-recorded texts into audio signals which are amplified and reproduced. When the pages of the book are turned, they overlie the base inlet of the player, the bar code on the open page being then exposed to ambient light. The code elements in the code which are reflective direct the light toward an array of light sensors mounted above the inlet and those which are non-reflective do not, to produce binary signals indentifying the open page. The page-identifying signals are applied to a sensor interface and are transferred thereby to the speech unit which then acts to read-out from the ROM module the spoken text corresponding to the printed text on the open page whereby the reader of this text hears what he is reading.
Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,374 describes a still video image is placed within a frame or plaque and an associated audio stimulus is stored on a recording and playback unit. The recording and playback unit is self-contained and affixed to the frame to allow for instant and repeated playback of the audio stimulus when desired. Both the video image and the audio stimulus can be varied according to a user's desire. The portability of the frame and the recording and playback unit allow a user to record any audio event at the location and time that it occurs.
Hyman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,129 describes a recording and playback device that allows the user to record a desired message and then play back the message in either the order in which the message was recorded or in an order reversed from the order in which the message is recorded. The message is preferably stored in the proper, forward order and reversed only when reverse playback is desired. The message is re-recorded as desired, the previously recorded message being overwritten.
The prior art teaches the use of, so called “talking books” but does not teach a combination story book and detachable audio device for recording the storyline of each story book. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.